The Servant of Evil
The Servant of Evil piosenka wydana przez Akuno-P 29 kwietnia 2008 roku. Druga z serii Historii Zła. Odpowiedź na The Daughter of Evil. Fabuła Utwór ma miejsce w Lucifenii. Głównym bohaterem to Allen Avadonia, sługa i bliźniaczy brat księżniczki Riliane. Zostają rozdzieleni przez ,,egoizm dorosłych". Obiecuje on chronić siostrę, nawet jeśli cały świat obróci się przeciwko niej. Pewnego dnia, sługa wybiera się do sąsiedniego kraju- Elphegort. Spotyka tam zielonowłosą dziewczynę o imieniu Michaela, w której się zakochuje, tak jak Kyle Marlon. Riliane przez zazdrość rozkazuje zabić mieszczankę. Allen, choć zawsze spełniał życzenia księżniczki, zastanawia się czemu jego łzy nie przestają płynąć. Jakiś czas po wydarzeniu, podaje ulubiono danie władczyni- brioche. Obserwuje jej niewinny śmiech. Później zaczyna się Rewolucja w Lucifenii, gdzie ludzie pragną zabić Riliane. Mimo, że sądzi, że to zły los, nadal obiecuje ją chronić. Proponuje by zamienili się ubraniami, stwierdzając, jakoż są bliźniakami na pewno nikt nie zauważy zamiany. Jako księżniczka zostaje aresztowany, a jego siostra ucieka. Podczas wykonywania wyroku, Riliane stoi w tłumie, wspominając, że jej brat wypowiada jej ulubione powiedzonko. Allen kilka chwil przed śmiercią życzy sobie: ,, Jeżeli kiedykolwiek narodzę się na nowo, wówczas pobaw się ze mną znowu." Kompozycja W swojej pierwszej wersji , piosenka wykorzystywała Kagamine Rin i Len VOCALOID2 voicebank, ale później zaktualizowano głosy z wersją Act2 . Voicebank Rin służy do wykonania wokalu oraz śpiewa w czasie ostatniego wstępnego chóru z różnymi tekstami. Instrumenty użyte w oryginalnej piosence obejmują elektroniczne organy, gitarę basową, panino, music box, bęben, talerz i efekt muzyczny dla gilotyny. Piosenka zaczyna się refrenem i instrumentalną wersją refrenu, kończy się na 0.15. Piosenka powtarza sekwencję wersu (0.32, 1.25, 2.22, 3.13) wstępnego-refrenu (0.49, 1.42, 2.38, 3.28) (wspinaczkowy wers refrenu), recytatywu (krótko mówiąca część), i refrenu (1.06, 1.58, 2.57, 3.47) cztery razy. Pośrodku dwóch sekwencji jest instrumentalna zmiana dwóch pierwszych linii refrenu na 2:15. Po ostatnim refrenie, koda (dodatek który prowadzi piosenkę do końca) podąża gwałtownie na 4:04, i piosenka kończy się na instrumentalnym refrenem. Co ciekawe, struktura piosenki jest podobna do The Daughter of Evil. Innym ułożeniem wersji piosenki z uaktualnionym PV zostało wydane przez Mothy’ego, zatytułowane „The Servant of Evil ~velvet mix~", na uroczystość drugiej rocznicy Len’a. Instrumenty użyte w remiksie to flety, muzyka, perkusja, organy, smyczki, pianino i krwawsze brzmienie gilotyny. Powiązane piosenki The Daughter of Evil The Daughter of Evil opisuje szczegóły życia Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche i jej odsuniecie od władzy. Twiright Prank Twiright Prank wyjaśnia wydarzenia z dzieciństwa Allena, jego oddzielenie od Riliane, spotkaniu Demona Obżarstwa oraz usłyszenia ,,tajemnicy morza" Daughter of White Daughter of White opisuje szczegóły jak Allenowi udało się ukazać, ratując siostrę od śmierci z rąk Clarith. Albumy Evils Theater.png |Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater GeminiofCharm.jpg |The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack 500px-Mothy's third album.jpg |Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest Cover2.jpg |Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom BGMcover2.png|The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection|link=The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection 480px-SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments |link=Seven Crimes and Punishments Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Rewolucja w Lucifenii bazuje na rewolucji francuskiej, tak jak Lucifenia na Francji, a Riliane na Marii Antoninie. * Fraza ,,Zło" jest bardzo często używana do scharakteryzowania piosenek i tak dalej. Wskazuje na to ,,Historia Zła" oraz inna nazwa mothiego - Akuno-P. * Angielski tytuł piosenki "His significance of existence" (Znaczenie jego istnienia) , jest odniesieniem do poświęcenia Allena dla szczęścia Riliane, pielęgnując ją nad wszystkimi innymi. * Zamiana miejsc Rilliane i Allena może być odniesieniem do Opowieści o dwóch miastach . Inne * Kiedy tekst pojawił się na trzecim moście, Allen jest natomiast określany jako jego przedstawiciel. * Inną dziwną rzeczą na temat PV jest że dowcip Allena „Nie jestem księciem, jestem twoim sługą” oznacza że on musiał ujawnić to, że są bliźniakami, kiedy się spotkali. * Kilka wersów jest takich samych jak w lustrzanej piosence The Daughter of Evil. * Poprzedzającego każdy refren, notowania zostały przedstawione w odniesieniu do sceny przedstawionej, kolorowo aby wskazać mówiącą postać; te notowania pokazane są później w The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow. * Adaptacja mangi tej piosenki została zekranizowana, choć jako niekanoniczny spinn-off; adaptacja non-cannon prequel została później wydana jako ,,Servant of Evil ~ Opera Buffa! ~". * Finałowa linia piosenki nawiązuje do Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~, zapoczątkowane przez Michaele, lecz zostawione niedokończone, po tym jak umiera. * Piosenka została urządzona przez Mothy'ego krótko po tym jak został poprawiony ACT2 Kagamine Len, zatytułowany "The Servant of Evil (Modified Version)", wzięto utwór do poprawy gładkości jakości dźwięku, jednocześnie utrzymując się blisko oryginalnej piosenki z ACT1. * Obie pioseki i ich prequel były także przegrupowane jako jedna piosenka zatytułowana "The Daughter and Servant of Evil", instrumentalna ścieżka została zawarta w Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~. * The Daughter i Servant of Evil, wraz z inną konstrukcją Torablty, zatytułowaną "The Daughter of Evil Arranged Version", była zawarta w The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection w upowszechnianiu The Daughter of Evil: Act 1. * Sługa Zła jest przedstawiony w grze 3DS, Hatsune Miku i Future Stars: Project Mirai. Galeria allen.jpg|Oryginalny koncept ,,The Servant of Evil" z bloga Ichiki 19f77009.jpg|Koncept ,,The Daughter of Evil" użyte w oryginalnym Słudze Zła, z blogu Ichiki 544px-P31.jpg|Koncept Sługi Zła z gry Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai T.png|Rilliane i Alexiel krótko przed rozdzieleniem 640px-Black.png|Allen przysięga chronić księżniczkę Green.png|Allen zauważa swoją miłość, Micheale Ar.jpg|Rilliane rozkazuje dla brata zabić jego ukochaną 640px-Ik.png|Allen płacze cały we krwi po znalezieniu zwłok Micheali 640px-Uk.png|Allen ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość dla Księżniczki 738709.jpg|Bliźnięta zamienili się miejscami 419px-Blo.png|Rilliane widzi ścięcie swojego brata bliźniaka AnM.jpg|Bliźnięta pragnące spotkać się w następnym życiu Servant.jpg|Rilliane i Allen w Velvet Mix PV Kagamine.Mirrors.600.1082072.jpg|Allen obserwujący niewinny uśmiech siostry 464px-Iwillbecomeevil.PNG|Oddanie Allena w stosunku do księżniczki Index.jpg|Rilliane i Allen oraz ich złe połączenie 640px-Allenpm.PNG|Allen trenuje 640px-Hall_of_sounds.PNG|Allen stojący koło tronu księżniczki 218_large.jpg|Allen po raz pierwszy zauważa Micheale 640px-Allenkill.PNG|Z ciężkim sercem, Allen decyduje się zabić Michele 640px-Allen_snack.PNG|Bliźnięta w czasie przekąski Rilliane Rialen.PNG|Przebrany Allen kieruje się do wściekłego tłumu 640px-Allenexecution.PNG|Ostatnie chwile Allena 640px-Rilialone.PNG|Pozbawiona tronu i brata, Rilliane zostaje sama Servant_card.png|The Servant of Evil karta do gry 376px-Product_22934.png|Nendoroid The Servant of Evil od Good Smile Company 480px-Servant_cospa.jpg|Sługa Zła figurka COSPA SOEkey.PNG|Zawieszka The Servant of Evil 640px-Soe.png|Sługa Zła podczas koncertu Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Kanon